Silent
by When turtles fly
Summary: The day had started out normal enough. I had gotten woken up rather rudely by Thalia, I had eaten and then hung out with Thalia, who is my best friend by the way. Then things took a rather unexpected turn, but then again it seems all the good stories in life start out that way. It only took one look at him for me to know my life would never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH!" I sprang up gasping looking around wildly for who had woken me up. I found the culprit seconds later when I spotted Thalia, my best friend, laughing next to me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked her angrily I had been having a good dream about my family before they had died in a car crash and I had been sent to half-blood orphanage.

"Chiron told me to wake you up." Thalia said this innocently like she hadn't just screamed in my ear.

I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

"And don't forget that new kid Perry or what ever his name was is coming today."

Thalia and I started headed down the stairs talking.

"Oh and Thalia the new kids name is Percy, not Perry."

"That's right I new it started with a 'P' and I didn't want to ask Chiron again."

Chiron was our caretaker who I thought of like a father.

"Hey Annabeth how old did Chiron say he was again?"

"Chiron said that he was around our age, 14."

In case you haven't noticed Thalia had trouble remembering things, we weren't sure if it was because she doesn't pay attention or if she had short term memory. I was pretty sure that it was the first one because she could remember random things that no one else noticed. This came in handy sometimes but annoyed everyone at others.

We made it into the kitchen and had breakfast, which for me was a pop-tart for Thalia it was cereal. I finished then waited for Thalia to be done before continuing outside with her. We sat on the steps that lead up to the front door talking. I was just about to answer something Thalia asked but was interrupted by the sound of tires coming up our driveway. I glanced at Thalia she glanced at me we knew who that was.

"Chiron!" We shouted at the same time he came running out of the house to us.

"What girls?" he seemed exasperated.

"I think the new kid is here we heard a car coming."

"Oh thank you then, you may stay here to meet him if you wish."

"We would love to." I said just as the car pulled into view.

The car parked and the drivers side opened in front of us and out stepped the driver who was a man about 30 and then the passenger side door opened and out came a kid he had black hair and sea-green eyes who was holding a note book of some sort, they walked over to us. The man introduced himself to be Argues, Percy's driver and the boy to be Percy, as I had already guessed. Chiron and Argues walked over to the side to talk abut who knows what. The whole time Percy didn't say a word he looked around and seemed to be far away his eyes finally focused on me and I felt uncomfortable under his stare. Argues finished talking to Chiron and turned to Percy. I expected Percy to say good-bye to him but all he did was wave and give a small smile. Argues smiled back and left.

Chiron turned to Percy, "Hello child, my name is Chiron I am your caretaker."

Percy nodded and waved showing that he was listening Chiron moved to pick up Percy stuff that Argues had left and said, "Let me show you your room."

Percy picked up some of his stuff and Chiron picked up the rest. Percy only had two suitcases so it was easy.

When they were out of hearing range I looked at Thalia and said "That was weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

We fallowed Chiron inside only to run into Katie Gardener. Another 14 year old who was here because her parents couldn't take care of her, Katie was also in to gardening, which was why we had a huge garden in the back yard.

"Oh sorry Annabeth I didn't see you there I was just going to check on my garden."

"Its okay Katie. Did you see the new kid?"

"Oh, yes I saw him he doesn't talk much does he? I said hi and introduced myself but all he did was wave."

Thalia spoke up. "No I doesn't seem like he talks much, didn't say anything to us either, but his name is Percy um..."

Sighing I helped her out. "Jackson, Thalia his last name is Jackson."

"Right." she said trying to memorize the name.

"Okay maybe he will warm up to us then. Bye." And Katie walked down the steeps we had just been sitting on moments ago.

We continued inside and saw Travis and Conner Stoll, also 14 years old, in the living room they didn't know their parents because they came to the orphanage as babies. The Stoll's saw us and ran over.

Conner spoke up "Did you see the new kid?"

"Yes." I said. "Did he talk to you at all?"

"No." Travis said. "He waved though."

Then Conner said, "Does he talk at all?"

Thalia answered him, "From what we know? No, not at all."

Chiron came down the stairs and walked over to us. "Percy is up stairs unpacking I expect all of you to be nice to him and help him out if needed." And then he added, "No stealing from him."

The last part was directed the Stoll's who loved stealing anything from anyone and were also known to prank people if they got the chance.

"Fine." They mumbled but I knew that they still would.

"So Chiron did he talk to you?" I asked wanting to know.

"No but give him time he will, this is his 8th orphanage he is probably stressed."

I whistled "Wow that is a lot of orphanages."

"Yes it is I wish I knew why they kicked him out of all of them he seems like a nice child." That was just like Chiron always seeing the best in people.

He walked out of the room to the kitchen probably to get coffee.

I turned to Thalia "Kicked out of eight orphanages?"

she could only shrug in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it.**

**_Annabeth's POV:_**

That night at dinner Percy looked like he was in a whole other world. Even though he had lots of food in front of him he was still clutched that notebook he had before in the hand he was not holding his fork in. After a while he began to eat his dinner but I noticed that he was handing people things they wanted before they asked.

I mentioned this to Thalia and she watched him a while before saying," You're right. He is doing that. How is he doing that?"

I looked over at him once more before saying to Thalia, "I have no clue."

I was just about to ask Percy why he was here at the orphanage trying to get him to talk when he looked at Chiron and then at his now empty plate, Chiron noticing this nodded and Percy got up took his plate to the sink and left with his notebook in hand. I frowned was that a coincidence or did Percy know I was going to ask a question that he didn't want to answer?

After dinner I was heading upstairs to my room when I bumped into Percy, he didn't look startled.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He shot me an apologetic glance. I was curious as of why he never talked so I decided to ask. "Do you ever talk?"

He shook his head no.

"Why?"

I know it was a little rude but I needed... well I _wanted_ to know.

He didn't seem like he was about to answer so I said, "Sorry that was a little rude."

And went to walk past him but then he shook his head no and looked deep in thought before motioning me over. I stepped up closer to him he lifted his hand up to my forehead, I suddenly saw flashes of the orphanage but they weren't right I saw me but I looked older the pictures came faster and faster I soon couldn't make any since of them they were just blurry colors, the 'pictures' stopped suddenly I saw me standing on the stairs with Percy's hand on my forehead then I heard what I assumed was Percy's voice "I have been alive 14 years, 8 months, 20 days, 6 hours and in all that time I have never spoken a single word."

I was back on the stairs in the orphanage I saw Percy in front of me lowering his hand he smiled at me before turning around and heading back up the stairs, back to were he was coming from. I just stood there shocked I didn't know what to do, what was that? I ran into my room and sat on my bed thinking. I had just asked Percy why he never talks so was that a hint or something? If it was all it did was leave me more confused rather then helping me. I mean what he did should have been imposable. I sat there in a state of shock for a while before it gave way to determination. There was something weird about Percy and I was going to figure it out.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Thalia and the Stoll's walked into my room, Thalia sat on my bed but the Stoll's sat on the floor.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to get right to the point.

Conner spoke up, "We are going to steal Percy's notebook."

I wasn't surprised by this but why his notebook? "Why his notebook?" I said, speaking my thoughts.

"He never lets it go there must be something important in it."

I nodded it made sense until I thought of something else, "So why are you telling me?"

"We need look outs and I think you will be interested in what we find."

He was right. Just a few seconds ago I had said I would figure Percy out, here was a chance at that.

I nodded "I'm in."

"Okay lets go."

"Wait now? Its like seven no one will be asleep now."

They looked at me and Thalia spoke up, "Annabeth its almost one in the morning."

My mouth dropped open, I guess I was in shock longer then I thought, "Oh, well okay then. Lets go."

Once we where out in the hallway I started having serious doubts I almost never got in trouble, I didn't like getting in trouble especially for something like this.

"Why did I agree to this?"

I mumbled this to my self but Thalia heard and said, "You're here because you are just as curious about Percy as I am."

"Shhh! Do you want us to get caught?" Travis whispered to us.

We were walking down the hallway trying to find Percy's room. There were five rooms that had been empty before Percy came and he could be in anyone of them.

"Try this one." Thalia said pointing towards a random door.

"No this one." Conner said pointing to the one a crossed from Thalia.

"This one." Conner said pointing to one down the hall I sighed and stepped up to the door between Thalia's chosen door and Katie's room and put my ear up to it, I heard a soft snoring and motioned to the others to come over.

When they were next to me I whispered, 'Its this one."

They looked at me and shrugged they knew that I was almost always right. Conner picked the lock and slowly opened the door. The Stoll's then slipped inside while Thalia and I kept watch outside the door. I figured that the Stoll's would take a while but only a minute later they came out with the notebook and an odd look on their faces.

As we passed Katie's room I swear I heard footsteps behind the door but I shrugged it of as an echo of our foot steps. Finally we got to my room and walked in and the Stoll's started talking immediately, I couldn't understand them but luckily Thalia had a way with people.

"Shut up and talk one at a time!" She yelled as loud as she dared so to not wake anyone up.

"Now say that again but slower and one at a time." Thalia said it in a threatening voice then pointed at Conner "You first."

"Well we expected the note book to be hidden or at lest out of direct sight."

"Your saying that it wasn't?" I asked.

Travis spoke up then, " It was in plan sight almost like he wanted us to find it, it was so weird."

I thought about the event on the stairs could it be possible that he did want us to find it? "Lets look in the notebook I want to know what's in it more then ever now, and we still have to get it back into his room."

The others nodded and I slowly opened the cover of the notebook. I don't know what I expected to see but it wasn't this. On the first page there was a drawing of a lady in her 30's, underneath the drawing there was a caption in pencil it said, "Mom on her 35 birthday" but underneath that in pen it said "Last day I saw her" it was obvious that they were from different times but probably the same day. I slowly passed the book around and let every one look.

"He is a really good drawer." Thalia commented, I nodded it was true it was like looking at a picture.

I put the book down in the middle of us so every one could see it and turned the page. I saw a drawing of two random people, a girl with black hair and brown eyes she was with a boy that looked like her I bet they were siblings, I looked for a caption but saw none. Frowning I flipped the page and saw Thalia?

It was obviously Thalia but she was smiling looking down at a boy with blond hair and a scar on his lip Thalia gasped and I looked up at her, "Flip the page." She commanded I flipped the page but not before seeing the caption it said "Thalia and Jason Grace."

The next page took my breath away it was a beautiful, it showed Half-blood Orphanage and in front of it was all of the kids here with a few kids that I had never seem before and the black haired kids from the second page the sun was just setting and the orphanage looked fixed up not so warn down, to the sides of the kids was a small flower garden that wasn't there now. I saw me and was shocked to see me look older but then I reminded myself that it was a drawing not a picture.

I reluctantly took my gaze of the drawing and to the caption it had a date on it, "August 18th 2013" I looked at the date over and over again before saying, "You guys see the date right?" They nodded not knowing what to say, it was just so random.

I flipped to a random page trying to get away from the weird date and flipped to a page that had a drawing of me on it. The caption said "Annabeth Chase if you are reading this I must have done something to peek your curiosity but I warn you now STOP READING. I stopped there; there was nothing more to read any way but how had Percy know that I was going to read this?

I gave it to Thalia and her eyes widened and looked up, "Well I think we saw all we needed to see." She said closing the notebook and giving it back to the Stoll's they nodded and left the room.

I wouldn't let Thalia leave I needed some one to tell me all this was impossible. I was currently pacing in front of my bed thinking things over. How could Percy have known that I was going to read that? And how did he know my name? No one had told him my name right? I had so many questions flaying threw my head and no answers I finally gave up and flopped on the bed burying my face in my pillow.

Thalia sat down next to me and said, "One step at a time what do we know about Percy?"

"Nothing." I said but it was muffled because my head was in my pillow.

Thalia sighed and said, "Look I need to tell you something."

I looked up surprised, "What?"

"You know that drawing of me that was in Percy's notebook? How there was a little boy with me?"

I nodded not sure were she was going with this, sure I had seen the caption but Percy couldn't know every thing could he? What Thalia said next shocked me.

"That boy was my little brother. He died or at least I thought he had died anyway now I am not sure."

I didn't say anything I thought about this thinking about all of the possibilities.

After a while Thalia said, "Maybe Percy can read minds."

I knew that it was supposed to be a joke it made me shiver Percy had done something on the stairway I wasn't sure what but I was willing to believe everything and any thing right now.

"What if he can?" I whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous that is impossible." But she was silent at the end after seeing my face "Isn't it?"

I told her what had happened on the stairs she was silent for a minute before whispering "Wow."

"I know, I keep thinking I imagined it and am going crazy."

There was a sudden know on the door. We froze, who would be up at three in the morning?


	3. Chapter 3

**I redid this chapter just a few tweaks like the other chapters. Hope you all still like this.**

_**Katie POV:**_

I, Katie Gardener, was a light sleeper. Something which I found to be both a blessing and a curse. No matter how quiet you tried to be I would normally wake up. For example the time Grover got the flu and sneezed every five minutes, I had woken up every time, it got so bad I slept on the living room on the hard couch. So when the Stoll's and what seemed to be Annabeth and Thalia went by my room I immediately woke up. Ever since I came to this orphanage I have always been trying to stop the Stoll's from pranking people and if the four of them planned on pranking someone I would stop it. As quietly as I could I crept closer toward the door and put my ear up against it. The four outside seemed to be looking for someone's room with a start I realized that they were looking for Percy's room, that was the only way they wouldn't know what room to look in.

I then listened as Annabeth found the right room that was right next to mine and listened as they left and when I heard Annabeths door close I cautiously stepped into the hall way.

When I saw that the cost was clear I then walked down the hall quietly and looked along the wall.

There! It looked big enough to go into and I should be able to get around and into the room and see what was going on. Yes, I Katie Gardener was going to climb into an air vent. I needed to know what they had done to Percy if I could stop it so I had to spy on them. I was also admittedly curious

By the time I got into the air vent and was able to see into Annabeths room they were flipping the first page of Percy's notebook, apparently they had stolen it, but I had just managed to see the smiling face of a woman in her 30's. I stayed to see if the said anything about _why _they stole this. I then watched as the drawings went by and admired how life like they looked. I stayed a while after the Stoll's left with the notebook I felt better now because they went to_ return_ the notebook. I also was rather curious so I stayed just a little while longer I felt like something important was about to be said.

I listened as Annabeth and Thalia shared stories I felt like an intruder but that was something! I mean come on! Percy had a secret and now Annabeth, Thalia, and the Stoll's were trying to find it out and if I had anything to do with it so was I.

I decided to go tell them that I had over heard them and ask to help them try to find some clues.

When I got back I jumped down from the air vent and turned around only to come face to face with none other then Percy Jackson.

I jumped about a foot in the air before seeing that it was him and relaxing a little.

"Oh Percy you scared me! What are you doing out here?"

I decided that if I asked questions I might be able to bluff my way out of this. All he did was hand me a slip of paper before turning around and walking back to his room.

I looked down at the slip of paper he had given me and saw that it had words on it they said, "Open this with Thalia and Annabeth don't read any more."

I stopped there and thought for a moment. What was on the slip of paper that had to be read in front of Annabeth and Thalia?

"Well." I thought to myself, "Only one way to find out." I walked over to Annabeths door and knocked as quietly as possible.

Annabeth opened the when she saw me she looked surprised, "Katie?"

I heard Thalia in the back round, "It's Katie?"

"Look can I just come in I have a few things to say."

Annabeth nodded and I walked in I sat down in a chair near Annabeths desk the paper Percy gave me still in hand, I saw Thalia sit on the bed next to Annabeth.

"Okay well I guess I should start by saying I might have spied on you."

"What!" They yelled.

"Shhh!" I scolded them, we didn't want to wake anyone else up.

I told them what I had heard keeping my head down the whole time I still hadn't told them anything about Percy or the paper.

"Well what is done is done." I looked up surprised at Thalia.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Well I trust you and besides I admire your sneaking talents."

I smiled at Thalia and said, "Well that isn't the only news I have tonight."

I told both of them how Percy had appeared and how he gave me the paper.

"Well read it!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I nodded and looked down at the paper the hand righting was scribbled and at the same time neat it looked like this;

**_Open this with Annabeth and Thalia don't read any more._**

I slowly opened the paper and read the rest;

**_Now that you are reading this you are with Annabeth and Thalia_**

**_You must know something, we are all in danger_**

**_I can't say much but I know with a push in the right_**

**_direction you will be able to figure everything out._**

**_Here is a hint:_**

**_"I am page three what was on me? Remember help him and you will help me."_**

I finished reading and looked up at Annabeth, "Do you know what that means?"

"No." She growled in frustration I looked back at the paper again.

"I might know." Thalia spoke softly.

I looked up and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, the picture of Jason and I was on page three of Percy's notebook do you think that might be it? I know its a long shot but its still possible right?" Thalia seemed desperate.

I thought for a moment and hesitated in my answer I didn't really know anymore, "Well Percy obviously knew that we had his notebook, but Thalia... you said everyone thought he was dead."

Thalia wasn't listening she had taken a deep breath, "That means Jason is alive, Percy's clue said, 'remember me' I remember him! Were is he! I can't help him if I don't know were he is!"

At that moment there was a pounding on the front down stairs door.


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said before I have no idea what the Touch series is really about I just know the basics of the basics. **

_**Annabeth POV:**_

Thalia, Katie and I all jumped up and ran out of my room, down the stairs and to the door. We all stopped no one opened the door slowly we turned around and came face to face with Percy. You see as we were running down the stairs we caught a glance of a figure in the living room the living room being near the door we could only stop once at the door before our brains noticed what we had seen. Relieved that it was only Percy we let out the breaths we hadn't realized we had been holding.

At that moment there was a bang on the door I jumped so high I swear I almost touched the ceiling. Chiron came running down the stairs fallowed by every one else who lived in Sunny Orphanage, I counted them there was nine of us in total so Clarisse, Chris, Will, Travis, Conner, and Grover came down the stairs because 4 of us were already at the door.

Chiron ran up to us, "What's going on girls?" he asked.

I made up a quick lie he didn't need to know we where sneaking around at midnight, "We heard the banging and came down to see what it was, and we must have woken up Percy because he fallowed us, we just got down here."

He nodded and I along with Katie and Thalia went to stand with the rest of the kids, or at least we tried to. At the last moment Percy grabbed Thalia and pulled her over to the door motioned for her to stay there and came back with the rest of us.

I shot Percy a questioning glance he just looked at me and smiled it was a very happy smile and then he looked back towered the door. I turned around to see what was going on Chiron had just opened the door and I wanted to see whom it was.

Standing there was a little boy he had blond hair and electric blue eyes that I could see from here, from what I could tell there was a small scar on his lip. Thalia gasped and sank to her knees, under normal circumstances I would have asked what was wrong but I knew nothing was wrong because the little boy standing in the doorway was the same little boy on page three of Percy's notebook I was looking at the supposedly dead Jason Grace.

After I had that all figured out I looked more closely at Jason he was younger then me, around 11 yet I could tell he had been through a lot worse then I had ever went threw. My first clue was his facial expression he looked scared but confident like he knew he could get through this. The second clue I got was the multiple scares on the exposed parts of his body, so his arms and legs, but these were battle scares Jason had been in a lot of fights I knew that much.

I noticed that it was raining outside, just a little drizzle but Jason might be cold.

I walked up to Thalia and nudged her she slowly got to her feet and held her hand out to Jason, "You look cold come on inside and we will get you something to eat."

Thalia said this in her nicest voice possible even though she was probably freaking out on the inside. Jason nodded slowly and cautiously walked inside not taking Thalia's hand.

The only time Jason stopped eating was to get more soup. The pore kid must have been starving. Every one else was milling around the living room wanting to find out about Jason. No one but Katie, Thalia and I knew Jason's name but Percy probably knew who he was he had a drawing of Jason after all. I was sure that the Stoll's recognized him from Percy's drawing. Speaking of Thalia she wasn't leaving Jason's side people had asked me why but I refused to tell they would find out when Thalia wanted them to.

I walked up to Thalia who was staring at Jason who was finishing up his fourth bowl of soup, "Has he talked yet?" I asked she shook her head no.

I sighed and sat down next to her, "Have you tried talking to him yet?"

She shook her head no again. "Okay then I guess I will talk to him."

I thought that Thalia might try to stop me but she let me go on and talk to Jason. "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase what is yours?"

Chiron would normally be doing this but he had left to go to the police station to tell them about Jason he normally would have called but our phones were down because the drizzle had turned into an all out storm.

Jason looked up at me and opened his mouth, "My name is Jason." It was a short reply but at least he was talking.

"Okay then Jason what were you doing out there all by yourself?"

Jason stopped to think about that, "I don't know I can't remember anything but my name."

I sat back in my seat surprised would he remember Thalia? No he didn't remember her she had been sitting next to him for a while now and he hadn't jumped up and shouted her name realizing she was his long lost sister. Speaking of Thalia how was she reacting to this? I looked over at her and saw that she was staring at Jason with a sad look.

"Jason you don't remember me? I'm Thalia." Thalia stopped there waiting to see if he would remember her name.

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment, "Your face looks familiar but I cant quiet place were I have seen you before."

It wasn't much but Thalia looked more hopeful, "My full name is Thalia Grace and you already know Annabeth, this is Sunny Orphanage our care taker Chiron is out getting help to find out were you came from…" She stopped there because a thoughtful expression had come on to Jason's face.

"Did you say Thalia Grace?" Jason asked. Thalia nodded waiting to see were he was going with this.

Understanding came across Jason's face and he looked over at Thalia, "Thal's that's you!"

A huge smile came over Thalia's face, "You remember me!"

"Thal's I missed you!" Jason exclaimed.

I smiled at the seen before me Thalia had her little brother back!

"How much do you remember?" Thalia asked suddenly.

Jason frowned, "Nothing besides you and my name."

That was weird so Jason had to be thinking about Thalia to remember her? I put that thought aside to think about it later I would give the two of them time to catch up.

As I was walking out of the kitchen the Stoll's confronted me. "Is that the little boy from Percy's drawing?" Conner asked in a hushed whisper.

I shrugged "Ask Thalia when she comes out."

"Can't you just tell us?" Travis wined to me.

"I could I just don't want to." I replied back.

I kept on walking right into the living room planning on taking a nap but of course Percy had to step in front of me, I felt like banning my head against a wall I was so tired I was going to fall asleep on my feet!

"What!" I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me and motioned to the kitchen.

"Oh, you want to know if Jason is okay?" I asked in a nicer tone he nodded.

Now I might be tired but I noticed that he knew who Jason was so I was right he knew more then he was letting on.

"By the way thank you for keeping Thalia at the door so she could see Jason first, how did you know it was going to be him?"

He shrugged saying it was no problem and then turned to walk away but I grabbed him.

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

He shrugged my hand off of him and dropped a note to the floor as he was turning and continued to walk away.

I bent down to pick up the note Percy had "dropped" on the floor. It was folded up so I couldn't see what was on the paper but I had a feeling that it would have anther clue about his secret. I slowly unfolded the paper and saw that it was empty except for two words;

**_Lemon juice._**

What does that mean! Lemons juice, I was starting to question Percy sanity when I had one of my famous ideas. I ran back into the kitchen and turned to go over to the table. I had forgotten about Thalia and Jason being in here catching up and I saw them staring at me or in Thalia's case glaring.

"Oh yeah sorry, I had to try something."

That peaked Thalia's curiosity, "Why?"

I sighed, "Because Percy gave me another clue."

She stared at me before saying or shouting, " Then get over here and show me it!"

Jason must have been confused because he said, "What the heck is going on?"

Thalia sent me a glance saying, _can I tell him_? I nodded to her so she caught Jason up on Percy and everything we knew about him.

Finally finished I said, "You can't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay but you said that there was another girl who knew? Should she be here?"

I slapped my forehead how could I forget to get Katie? "Yes I'll be back."

I left the kitchen and started to search for Katie.

I looked in the living room and found her arguing with Travis, "No Travis it is not my place to tell who he is!"

Ah Travis was asking Katie who Jason was. "But Katie…"

"No Travis and that is final." I smiled Katie wasn't going to tell anybody that was for sure.

I walked over to her "Hi Katie."

She turned to me. "Hi, how is he doing?"

"Great he remembers Thalia but nothing else."

"Hmm do you think he is hiding something?"

"Who knows but that isn't the reason I'm here." I whispered the last part, "It's about Percy come into the kitchen." I turned around and went back into the kitchen not even waiting for Katie's reply.

Back in the kitchen I went over to the table and sat down just as Katie walked in.

"Katie this is Jason, Jason this is Katie." Thalia introduced them I was busy getting the letter back open.

"Okay now this is the letter that Percy gave me." I handed the letter over to them.

"Lemon juice! That is all he wrote!" Thalia exclaimed Katie to looked puzzled.

"No he wrote more." I said trying to explain.

"But there is only two words on the paper!" Katie said even more confused.

"Let me explain, Lemon is the clue to find the clue."

"Huh." Jason said not getting it but the others didn't either.

"Watch." I said giving up trying to explain. I grabbed the note back from Katie and help it up to the light bulb that was above the kitchen table. We had to wait for a few minutes but then dark brown words appeared on the paper.

**OK I think I got the Lemon juice thing correct if not can you just tell me please? And there has to be more then two people that are reading this so don't be shy review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy**

I smiled happy that I was right about the secret message other wise Percy would have been crazy, well crazier.

I looked over at the others, "Get it now?" I asked.

"No, words just appeared on the paper when you put lemon juice on it! How does that work?" Jason and Thalia exclaimed together then looked at each other in surprise before high fiving.

I shook my head "Never mind that you two wouldn't understand anyway. Lets look at what is on the paper."

I glanced down at the paper and read;

_The fact that you are reading this proves that you are ready to start._

_Now you are probable asking, 'Start what?'_

_That is for you to figure out._

_Think about this like it is a Treasure Hunt._

_P.S you might want to get the Stoll's out from behind the kitchen door._

I got up and went to the kitchen door swinging it open saw that the Stoll's where in fact out there.

"How…?" Travis tried to ask but I shushed him and dragged Conner and him into the kitchen.

The other three where looking on in shock.

"Percy is psychic!" Jason exclaimed.

"No Jason psychic's aren't real." Thalia said this but I could tell she was as unsure as I was.

"What are you talking about we couldn't understand anything from behind the door." Conner said this and I realized we would have to tell them they where a part of this now to.

"Well Thalia I think you should explain who Jason is."

Thalia took a deep breath she had come to the same conclusion I had. As she was explaining I chimed in every now and then to explain about Percy and soon the Stoll's where caught up.

"So we have no idea how he is doing this?" Travis asked.

"Not a reasonable explanation." Katie said.

"Well that is where we come in I guess."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Well Katie dear," Katie slapped him in the back of the head for that. "We happen to be experts at spying along with stealing and lying." Travis went on completely ignoring the slap.

"Okay so how are you going to spy on Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Well how serious are we about this?"

"As serious as we can be." Jason said.

"Okay then we will report to you if we see anything weird." After they said that they slipped out of the kitchen so silently that if I couldn't see them I wouldn't know that they where there.

It must have been 3 o'clock in the morning and I was up reading. Well more like a I had a book in my hand and had been staring at the same page for hours I was thinking about Percy. He didn't talk, didn't seem to care every one thought he was weird and he seemed to know every thing that was going on. I was also thinking about my parents. I hadn't been in the car when they crashed I was at school and they where coming to pick me up so we could to go to the movies. It was almost the eighth anniversary of the day they crashed and this time of year always hurt the most.

Sighing I got up to put the book away, my book shelf had a ton of books on it and I had a spot for each of them so I immediately spotted a book that hadn't been there before. I placed the book I had been reading down and picked up the book. I discovered it was one of my books it was just out of place. I shrugged it off as carelessness on my part and put the book in its spot, and did the same to the other book. I then walked over to my bed and turned off the lamp. Only seconds later I turned the lamp back on and jumped out of bed and ran over to my book shelf. I picked up the book I _thought_ I had misplaced. The book was labeled Treasure Hunt just as I thought. I went over to my dresser where I had placed the lemon written note and looked at it closely. _Think about this like it is a Treasure Hunt._ He had wrote but why capitalize Treasure Hunt unless it was a name? I opened it up and started shaking it out and was reworded by a slip of paper falling to the floor. I grabbed it and looked for writing on it. There was only one sentence but the sentence made me uneasy. It said;

_Meet me on the outside steps._

_**Okay this is probably a terrible chapter and it could be longer but I want to save the meeting for the next chapter. Also I think I am going to have Piper and Leo come in to help find out about Percy next. Eventually I think the whole Orphanage will be helping Percy. So hoped you liked it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry I haven't posted more on this story I just didn't have the motivation but I have it now. Also I went back and redid some of the previous chapters I only made small adjustments but I think they made the story better I redid every chapter not just the ones saying I did I just forgot to put that I did on one or two of the chapters. So I hope you like this tell me if I did something wrong please. Thank you!**

There was no time on the paper so I assumed he meant as soon as I found the paper to meet him outside. Him of course being Percy. So I grabbed my jacket and my slippers and crept out into the hall. I then paused, I didn't even know Percy that well and here I was going to go meet up with him outside at three o'clock in the morning. But then again for some in-explainable reason I trusted Percy. He wouldn't do anything to me, that I was sure of, plus I would be three feet from the door inside, I would be fine. So I went down the stairs taking care not to step on the places that squeaked and by the time I got into the front hall it had probably been half an hour and I realized I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in the last well tonight, it seemed a lot longer then just one night but it was true Percy had only been here for a day. Today I had tried to steal a notebook then Katie coming to us, then Jason showed up and by that time it was eleven at night then that lemon note and now this it was one confusing day, but at the same time it was like it was planned out, I didn't know how to explain it. I was at the front door now and I took a deep breath before I opened it, I didn't know how to explain it but I knew this wasn't going to be a regular talk. There on the steps to the front door was Percy.

"Percy."

He turned around at the sound of his name, when he saw it was me he patted the spot next to him.

I sat down next to him and looked up at the stars, "Aren't they beautiful Percy I always like looking at the stars it calms me down."

It was weird with me being the only one talking but I found I didn't care.

"My favorite constellation is Sirius I would ask you what ours was but you don't seem to talk much."

I looked over at him with a small smile to show I was kidding only to see him looking wistfully at me.

"It is your choice that you don't talk, right?"

He only looked at me and nodded.

"But if you want to talk then why don't you?"

He only continued to look at the sky.

I sighed, "Sorry. I should have known not to ask that, me and my big mouth."

He looked back at me and patted my shoulder saying in his own way, 'It's okay I don't mind.'

"So was there a reason you asked me to come down here?"

His head shot up and he looked at me with confusion and oddly enough fear in his eyes.

"You did write this letter and put it in my Treasure Hunt book didn't you?" I asked him handing him the letter I had brought down.

He snatched it out of my hand so quick I didn't realize I wasn't holding it in my hand anymore so my hand was just I the air for a few seconds.

Percy had the note in his hand and was just staring at it reading it over and over again.

After a minute he started looking at the rest of the paper turning it over and feeling the back of it, finally he started looking at the edges and was rewarded when the paper split in two. He carefully kept going until he was holding two pieces of paper in his hands one with the note for me on it and the other with a entirely different note on it. I watched as he read the note before crumpling it up and throwing it to the ground anger clear on his face.

As I watched him do this I said "So I'm guessing that wasn't from you."

He shook his head looking at his hands.

I felt my face pale,"So who was in my room?"

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder I looked to see it was Percy he had a determined look on his face and even though his lips never moved I swear I could understand what he was trying to say threw his eyes, 'I won't let them hurt you, I promise.'

And even thought I didn't know who 'them' was I knew he would keep that promise. He then lead me inside and up to my room he made sure my window was locked and that I was safe before he smiled at me and walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I set my alarm for 7:30 a little earlier then I usually would wake up but I planned on getting that note Percy threw to the ground before someone picked it up.

"I will figure you out Jackson." I said to myself before I _finally_ fell asleep.

As soon as my alarm went off I jumped out of bed switched my alarm off and ran down the stairs. When I was in the hall I crept slowly by the kitchen where I knew Chiron would already be awake having his morning coffee. I then slowly opened the front door looking for the note Percy had thrown the night before. I closed my eyes trying to visualize Percy throwing the paper and where it landed. With his arm angled like that and in that direction it would have landed right about... there! It was next to the blueberry bush that was on the edge of the forest. I triumphantly walked over to it and picked it up and then sped back into the house and into my room to read it. Once I was there I unfolded the paper and read what was on it.

_Bet you didn't see this coming did you little boy?_

_We are watching you._

_Hand yourself over and we wont hurt the blond you hang out with._

_I believe her name was Annabeth._

_-L_

**Thank you people who reviewed this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people** **I have decided to take this out of the crossover category because it really doesn't have anything to do with Touch I just got an idea from watching the trailer and thought it would be more similar, I was wrong. So here is the next chapter in the story. Also does anyone like the new description? **

I felt myself go numb with shock. Someone was after Percy and the were after me so they could hurt him. I don't get it why would anyone be after Percy? Another thing I don't get is why someone would threatened Percy through me. I had meet Percy literally yesterday. And yet I felt like I knew him a lot better then I did. It was all so confusing and I hated being confused. The numbness finally started to go away and I found I could move again. The paper had slipped from my grasp sometime during my state of numbness and I picked it up and placed it in my nightstand drawer. I was just in time to for not only a moment later someone knocked on the door. I got up and walked over to the door and hesitated.

"Who is it? I called wanting to make sure it was someone I knew, call me paranoid but I had just learned someone was watching the orphanage and me.

"Its Grover."

I smiled Grover was another one of my good friends. I unlocked the door and stepped out closing the door behind me.

"Your not sick or something right Annabeth, you have never slept in this late."

"Why what time is it?" I asked as I made my way down stairs with him next to me.

"Almost nine."

He was right I had never slept in this late and I still hadn't but I had a feeling that I probably shouldn't tell him what I had discovered, Grover scared to easily.

"Well I guess I just got tired from yesterday it was very eventful."

"Yeah no kidding."

"So Grover thanks for making sure I was okay."

We were in the hall now and I was heading toward the kitchen with Grover following me.

"Oh well it really wasn't my idea." He sounded completely embarrassed but I wasn't offended.

"Its alright Grover," We had made it to the kitchen and I grabbed Pop-tarts as my breakfast like usual. "But who's idea was it then?"

"It was Percy's."

That made me stop. I spun around to face Grover.

"Did he talk to you?" for some reason I felt like I would be mad at Percy if he had.

"No he doesn't talk at all, he wrote it to me on a piece of paper."

"Oh okay. So you are getting along with Percy okay then?" Grover had a lot of trouble with making friends with just about everyone he always froze up when he had to talk to some one new.

"Yeah actually Percy is a cool guy although its sorta weird he doesn't talk."

I couldn't help but agree.

It was only a sort time later I found myself in the backyard watching as Katie and the Stoll's talked, it was very amusing. Not the talking in itself, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like Katie was ordering them to do something and the Stoll's didn't want to do it. Suddenly a very clear and loud, "BUT KATIE!" came from Connor and Katie turned on him and started talking again, only this time it seemed like she was getting frustrated.

"Why are you watching them?" Came a voice from behind me and I turned to see Clarisse and Chris behind me.

Both Clarisse and Chris were a few years older then me and I usually didn't talk to them but I knew them quite well, after all they were like family.

"Because it is extremely funny." I said answering there question from before.

They watched as Connor and Travis seemed to give up and went into the gardening shed and came out with some wood, nails and a few bags of dirt and how they piled it all into a wheel barrow and started walking to the front of the house.

"That was tiring." Katie said as she walked towards us noticing us for the first time.

"What are they doing?" I asked her completely confused as to what they needed that stuff for.

"Well on Friday when I got home from school I was looking at the front of the house and decided it needed something pretty to make it look nicer so I am going to make little flower beds and plant flowers in them before we have to go to school tomorrow."

Her words hit me and I groaned, "We have school tomorrow?"

"Yes we do, even I could remember that." A new voice joined in on the conversation, Thalia.

"Well sorry." Then I turned back to Katie. "That's a great idea but what are the Stoll's for?"

"I didn't want to have to make the flower beds myself so I am making those two do it."

"And you are trusting them with that?" Chris asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"No which is why I have to go, bye guys!"

"Bye!" We all shouted and watched as she disappeared around the corner of the house.

I turned back around only to see Clarisse and Chris had walked away leaving only me and Thalia.

"So were Jason?" I asked I had thought she wouldn't let him leave her for at least a week.

"With Chiron and Percy." she said this bitterly like she didn't like that idea.

"Why is he with them?"

"Chiron says he needs to sign Jason up for school since he said he wanted to stay here and Percy is with them to get school supplies or something like that."

"Well its good that Jason wants to stay here." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah it is I just wish he would tell me were he has been and were he got all those scars from."

"He isn't telling you?"

"No, although I cant really blame him it would probably be hard for me to talk about something that gave me such bad scars to."

We stood in silence for a moment and I looked over the back yard. It was a very large area that had a slide and swings it also had a basket ball net and two trees stood close together were we would usually have a volley-ball net, only we had taken it down for the winter that would becoming in a few weeks. The pool that we had was also covered up but it was rather large and had a nice deck around it. Unfortunately we had been told to remove the diving board all of us kids had made ourselves, Chiron had said something about the pool being to shallow for us to dive. In the very center of the yard was the biggest thing yet, Katie's Garden, it was rather bland at the moment because of the winter but in the summer it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Surrounding the entire yard was a large forest, in the summer we would all go out and play games or splash around in the creek that ran through the middle. I turned my attention back to the garden, there was something about gardening that was nudging at the back of my mind. And then it all clicked, well not all of it but I remembered that in the drawing of us in Percy's notebook there had been a garden out front that hadn't been there before.

"It can't be." I whispered to my self but Thalia heard.

"What can't be?" Thalia asked completely confused.

"Think hard Thalia," I said as I lead her to the front "Were have we seen that garden before?"

"Um, nowhere? Katie just told us her idea like five minutes ago."

"I know that Thalia. Think."

I saw her look at it and saw how her eyes widened in shock.

"That's the garden from Percy's drawing."


End file.
